loveandberryfandomcom-20200214-history
2004 Autumn-Winter Collection
s launch.]] The '''2004 Autumn-Winter Collection is the 1st card collection of the Japanese version of Love and Berry. It was released in October 30, 2004, and is the Japanese counterpart of the eventually released Version 1 in the international version. This introduces the first four types of cards: *'Hair & Makeup Cards', which changes the character's hairstyle and, and may give them makeup depending on the card. *'Dress Up Cards', which changes the character's outfit. *'Footwear Cards', which changes the character's shoes. *'Special Item Cards', which applies to the uncategorised cards that can buff (or nerf) Love or Berry's Dress Up Power in other ways that the above, such as Magical Time Plus, which adds more time. There are 18 Hair & Makeup Cards, 36 Dress Up Cards, 18 Footwear Cards and 4''' Special Item Cards. In total, there are '''76 cards in this collection. Card Design ), respectively.|center]] The 2004 Autumn-Winter Collection card design has the barcode taking up almost the entire side (left on the front, right at the back) of the card at both sides. Back The back of the card features Berry and Love facing front. Love is wearing Fitted Tee Girl and Pastel Love Sneakers while Berry is wearing Baby Black Tee and Starry Diva Boots. The top left has the 2004-2005 Oshare Majo Love and Berry logo, while the background is mostly white, with an amount of pink splashed onto the center. There is also an amount of pink on the left side. Below the logo reads "Copyright SEGA, 2004." There is also text on top of Love and Berry, and a place to put the owner's name not too far from the south-most. Below the place to put the owner's name is more text regarding the card. A small amount of the left side has Oshare Majo Love and Berry in it and the link to the now defunct osharemajo.com. Front This collection uses the normal circle sparkle gloss used for many collections to come. It uses a simple border, which color depends on the card's type. The following possible colors are: *Orange for Hair & Makeup Cards *Blue-green for Dress Up Cards *Blue for Footwear Cards *Violet for Special Item Cards Within the border is the a pink heart containing the card type's initial, the barcode, which background is pink, the card's type and number, the card's transliterated English name, and a logo saying "Osharemajo Love & Berry." The background within the border is white, with some pink splashed into it (similar to the card back's background). Above the card image is the card's kanji name in red, and the card's lucky colors with the colors being within circles. The card's image is in the middle. At the bottom most, near the end of the border, is the card's description. Official Checklist Cards Available New Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Special Item Cards Category:Versions Category:2004 Autumn-Winter Collection Category:Japanese versions Category:Cards Category:Arcade Collections Category:Collections